The Center for Demography and Ecology is a cooperative effort of faculty to combine and coordinate resources, facilities, and personnel. We seek renewal of the Center Grant to facilitate efficient conduct of demographic research, particularly that which requires processing of large or complex data files. The Center Grant brings stability to the funding of core research facilities and services and permits us to assemble a talented and dedicated technical support staff. With these resources, supplemented by several dozen externally funded research grants from NICHD, NSF, NIA NIMH, and other competitive peer-reviewed sources, Center members have carried out scores of research projects and published hundreds of monographs and research articles.